


Here Comes the Sun

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [80]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of summery drabbles that span the length of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is just around the corner in my part of the world and I'm loving it. The weather has been beautiful lately and it's inspired me to write, write, write, and write some more. There are some longer pieces which I'm hoping to post in the coming weeks, but for the timebeing, I'm going to have fun with some drabbly little fics. To see where each of these fit in throughout this series, check this out: http://elissabens.tumblr.com/post/119073425195/in-quest-of-something-specific-chronology

Justin awakes to warm sheets and tangled limbs.

It takes him a moment to open his eyes; at first, he’s content to savour the sensation of the ocean breeze whisping through the open windows and tickling his legs. When he does open his eyes, he’s even more pleased. The sun has risen already and is spilling through the room, touching the bed and its silky linens, warming them, and spreading across Justin’s back. He sighs contentedly and stretches out.

As he does so, Brian stirs and makes a small noise. Justin smiles and cozies in closer. Even though Brian is already draped over him, it still doesn’t seem close enough.

Brian seems to agree. He lifts his head and gazes at Justin with dark and dreamy eyes. It’s as though he’s caught in that lovely place between sleep and waking.

“Morning,” he murmurs, his voice rough.

Justin replies with a kiss. He can taste traces of salt as their lips meet; relics from their late-night swim in the bay. Then, as the kiss grows deeper, he enjoys the sweet taste of Brian’s mouth. It’s a taste he knows well, one that he wakes to almost every morning - bar those where he wakes up at his studio after having accidentally fallen asleep there, or those where Brian is away for work. Blessedly, they run no risk of that for the next week. This week brings a long-desired, much-deserved getaway to Daphne’s cousin’s beach house. It’s just the two of them here - well, the two of them, and the beach. It’s right beyond the open windows, beckoning - Justin is lured by the rush of the waves coming into shore. He can envisage it so clearly; the swell of the water, the sway of the waves, the sand rendered wet and foamy by it all.

He’s craving another swim. Last night’s was endless fun - they raced each other from one end of the bay to the other, both of their competitive streaks running wild. In the end, Brian bested him; only just though, with a narrow victory at 5:4. After that, they floated together amongst the bobbing waves. With the night sky darkening everything and the water rushing in his ears, Justin almost felt as though he were alone - except there were Brian’s fingers, linked neatly with his.

Yes, another swim would be good - especially now, with the sun shining across the bay. There’s surely more fun to be had.

But first things first.

Justin slips his hand to the back of Brian’s neck and grasps it gently. He pulls Brian closer and smiles as they grow ever more tangled. After a bit of wriggling around, Brian ends up on top of him, with their bodies flush together. There’s a certain stickiness - a combination of sea and salt and sweat - that fills Justin with desire. He slips his hand down from Brian’s neck to his lower back, then caresses his fingertips over Brian’s soft skin.

As the sun continues to ascend and the breeze picks up, making the curtains flutter, they continue to kiss. That’s all there is, for now. There’s no need to rush. They simply indulge in lazy kisses that seem to last forever. They’re soft and sweet, delectably so.

They’re the kind of kisses that sing of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

“GUS! Time to get out of the water!” Justin huffs and flops on his back. “Goddamnit, I sound just like my mom.”

Brian takes one look at the pout on Justin’s face and bursts out laughing. Then, a thought strikes and his laughter comes to an abrupt halt. “If I join in, am I going to sound like your father?”

Justin turns his head and shields his eyes from the sun with his hand. As he peers at Brian, his lips quirk into an amused and adoring smile. “Darling, you could _never.”_

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me,” Brian grouches, which draws an evil little laugh from Justin. He pokes him in the ribs, then sits up and yells out across the beach, “Gus, come on - you heard him! Get back here.”

From his spot amongst the surf, Gus glares at them and hollers, “I’m not done yet! I wanna swim some more!”

Before either of them can protest, the kid dives into the waves and swims away, his little arms and legs kicking furiously.

“Fucking hell,” Justin groans. “Are you going to go in after him, or am I?”

“I’ll go.” Brian sighs and reclines back on his beach towel. “In a minute. Give me one minute.”

He closes his eyes and brings his forearm to rest over them, effectively plunging him into darkness most pleasant. The sun is still touching his skin, pleasantly warm, but its blinding rays have been obscured - thank fuck for that.

Beside him, he senses Justin shuffling about. Moments later, Justin’s sun-kissed body comes to rest on top of his. With a note of worry, Justin asks, “Are you okay?”

“Fine. Why?”

“You don’t have a headache coming on, do you?”

He does, actually. There’s a pain blossoming between his eyes that’s threatening to loom large. Brian draws his arm away from his face and opens his eyes. Fortunately, Justin is blocking the sun. Unfortunately, his face is clouded with concern, which makes Brian’s chest tug.

“How’d you know?”

“I figured.” Justin shrugs. “All this sun, the noise, Gus being a stubborn little brat…”

“Brats in glass houses,” Brian teases, which he soon regrets. As Justin’s hands slide up his side slowly and threateningly, he warns, “Justin, don’t-”

But Justin does. He grins and starts tickling Brian mercilessly. Over Brian’s admittedly weak protests, Justin insists, “Laughter is the best medicine!”

“Cut it…” Brian tries to stifle a burst of laughter, but it can’t be helped, “… out!”

Eventually, Justin relents. He ceases tickling, slides his hands up to cup Brian’s face, and then touches their lips together in a tender kiss. It’s much more healing than the tickling was - Brian makes a mental note to tell Justin so, just as soon as he’s done enjoying this kiss.

“There’s Advil back at the hotel,” Justin promises, as he dots a few more kisses to Brian’s lips and chin, “You can knock back a couple and take a shower while Gus and I order dinner.”

“If Gus ever gets out of the goddamned ocean,” Brian points out. At that, they both sit up and glance out to sea. Gus is still splashing about, looking as though he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“Well,” Justin laughs, “That looks like a two man job. How about we go in together? A swim might help, too.”

“Sounds good.”

Justin jumps up and offers his hand to Brian. As Brian grabs it and lets himself be hauled up, Justin beams and continues talking through his treatment plan. “I think you’re due a massage, too…”

Brian loops an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “I’m inclined to agree, Sunshine.”

As they reach the shore, their feet hitting wet sand and rolling sea foam, Justin tugs Brian towards the water. It’s colder now that the day is nearing its end, and instantly refreshing as it laps at Brian’s legs. He cocks his head at Justin and queries, “You know what else I’m inclined to do?”

“What?”

Brian grins, grabs Justin, and tosses him into an oncoming wave.

“Asshole,” Justin laughs as he resurfaces, spluttering.

“You said laughter was the best medicine…”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Brian dives into the next wave as it comes rushing at them. As he glides through the water, he feels Justin - shit, he hopes it’s Justin - grabbing at his ankles. When he bobs to the surface, Justin pounces on him.

“Feel better?” Justin asks, as he coils his arms and legs around Brian.

“Much,” Brian admits. He slips his arms around Justin’s middle and holds him tight. Honestly, he’s feeling better and better by the second… 

“You’ll feel all better once we catch him,” Justin says, nodding towards Gus, who’s still splashing away happily. “Then we can get back to the room and get started on the rest of your treatment.”

“Right…” Brian smiles and touches a kiss to Justin’s chin. “Talk me through it again…”

Justin grins, brighter than the sun, which may be the most healing thing of all. “I believe it involved Advil, a nice hot shower, room service, a massage…and hey, let’s not forget the therapeutic value of blow jobs…”

“Sunshine, I could _never.”_

**TBC**


End file.
